I loved him Anyway
by Meek
Summary: n.n; Hey Hey! Someone is thinking about...Daisuke! This, I think, is my best fic, and it is my favorite!!! I love it! Also, at the bottom there is some audience participation stuff! Check it out and please r&r! Thanks!
1. I loved Him Anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, duh.  
  
  
  
I loved him Anyway  
  
  
  
Perfection is hard to com by these days.  
  
  
  
And Daisuke was no exception. He, in fact, was about as imperfect as they came. Faults and flaws plauged his being, but it didn't really matter to me. I loved him anyway. I never saw what the others saw. I never saw the mindless little child; I saw a man afraid to come out of his shell.   
  
  
  
Daisuke, in my opinion, was nothing to look at. His ears were to big and his nose was to small. His hair was to spiky, and his goggles, they were just to... Tai-ish. But his grin could light up my day, so I loved him anyway.   
  
  
  
He was a total tease. Any fault you had was pointed out, any flaw uncovered. He couldn't leave anything alone; he had to hound you over the simplest things. He could go on for hours about a minor mistake you might have made during the day, or a test score you may have gotten. I was his favorite object to tease, but it didn't matter, I loved him anyway.   
  
  
He was also a flirt. He could skip from girl to girl, laughing and cracking jokes, earning their hearts in a matter of minutes. I know he earned mine. With his self - confidence, you could have sworn he thought he was God's gift to women. There was never a dull moment, and never a moment alone. Always surrounded by flocks of girls, but I didn't mind. I loved him anyway.   
  
  
Come to think of it...  
  
  
He still is nothing to look at.   
  
  
He's still a tease.  
  
  
And He's still a flirt.   
  
  
But you know what...?  
  
  
I love him anyway.  
  
  
A/N: ::smile:: I love this fic! n.n; ::huggles fic:: You are my favorite! x.x; Oh, um...Yeah...I'm thinking that maybe I could do a sequel to this. Daisuke saying "I love him/her anyway". Yup Yup! This is where YOU come in! You see, I want you guys to vote to see who you want to be in that spot...Will it be...  
  
Miyako  
  
Hikari  
  
Ken  
  
Iori (*shudder*)  
  
Ken  
  
Takeru  
  
Has to be one of those, okays? I need at least ten votes...So that means ten reviews. Oh, and don't forget to actually review the story!  
  
BTW: I'm holding a contest! Check it out! 


	2. I loved Her Anyway

Miyako - 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 - 2nd place...16 votes  
  
Hikari - 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 - 1st place... 18 votes  
  
Ken - 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 - 3rd place...7 votes  
  
  
A/N: ::Sulks:: Now I don't know if I can write this story...I was hopin' it would be Miyako. I'm not a big Daiyako fan, actually, it's just that lately I've become sick and tired of Daikari. It's not even written that much, either. Hikari was such a manipulative little freak all throughout 02. -.-;; Oh well...the voting is done. If this turns out bad, don't blame me. I didn't even write the first one for digimon, originally. It was 'bout a certain someone else... Anyway, it doesn't matter. My hearts not in this one, so if you hate it, I don't care. Anyway...enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own digimon.   
  
  
I loved her Anyway  
By Meek  
  
  
I knew two things the first time I ever saw Yagami Hikari.   
  
  
That I loved her.   
  
  
And that I could never have her. (A/N: I'm writing it as if they haven't admitted it to each other..x.x;)  
  
  
She was the type of person that people clung to. They naturally gravitated to her, as if she had some magnetic force that dragged them all in. She was witty and kind, and even quite the flirt. Maybe she didn't even realize it, but I'm pretty sure she knew.   
  
  
Knew that she was a goddess in the eyes of others.   
  
  
Knew that no matter how she flaunted her beauty and charm, she was always in angel in the eyes of everyone.   
  
  
I remember when I was in her class; we used to talk all the time about anything at all. It didn't matter when or where, if one of us had a problem or wanted to spill their guts about something, then the other dropped what they were doing and listened. It was a nice little system. I got time with Hikari, and she got closer and closer to me. For one brief shining moment in all of this, I thought that maybe, just maybe, she could be mine. We could break that barrier that held us apart and prove that the world was wrong.   
  
  
But that's always the way it is, isn't it? You get so close and then BAM, the world decides to kick your ass.   
  
  
Takeru was the problem.   
  
  
I should have been happy for her, but I wasn't. I wasn't going to swallow my feelings and stand back so that Takeru Takaishi could steal the one person I wanted more than anyone else. But it didn't matter. I taunted and ridiculed him, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. I could have shot him and he would still have the oblvious look on his face, smiling and patting my shoulder. It sickened me.   
  
  
So I will admire my angel from afar, and wait for the day...  
  
  
The day that she realizes that I love her.   
  
  
A/N: That wasn't so hard. I just wrote it like I did the last one, for myself, then changed the names and the "he's" to "she's". X.x; I should write more fics like this!   
  
WHEN YOU KNOW YOU NEED A LIFE  
  
1. You write fics for Digimon.   
2. You realize how Digimon adapts to your everyday life  
3. You RP Digimon.   
  
x.x; I'll come up with more later.   
  
Anyway, I have another question! Should I go on with how Daisuke and Hikari admit to each other their feelings. Like an " Anyway: Epilouge" sorta deal? I doubt anyone really wants me to, but I thought I'd ask. I hope you enjoyed the fic... Please r&r. 


End file.
